


Inside Out

by Profitina



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Evil, Bad people die, Bathroom Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mood Swings, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Temporary Amnesia, dirty poetry, post 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Max returns from the dead wrong. Dark! Max. I’ll tentatively say this is post 2x05 but that hasn’t aired yet so.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Max had been alive again for 24 hours and he felt good. He didn’t really remember his life from before but he was programmed to learn languages and how to read people so he was getting by ok. He sat up against his fluffy pillows and glanced at the girl in bed beside him. Something inside him stirred at the sight of her and she had leapt right into bed with him so clearly he knew her before. He just didn’t feel anything for her anymore. Don’t get him wrong, the sex was amazing and he might just keep her around for that fact. But he wasn’t going to be moving her in any time soon. The girl shifted and reached out for him as she awoke. He rolled his eyes and stepped out of bed before she could reach him. 

“Max?” The dark haired woman asked confused. When she didn’t encounter his skin next to her, she bolted upright like she was afraid. He searched his mind for her name but all he could think of were Echos. And that couldn’t be right. What kind of name would that be?

“Good morning.” Max collected up her clothes from the night before and tossed them to her. He pulled on fresh black boxer briefs and a white undershirt from his dresser and waited for her to get the hint.

“Morning.” She whispered confused. Her hair was wild from his fingers pulling it the night before and her lips were swollen from kisses. “Max, come back to bed. Then I’ll make you your favorite omelette later.” 

“I’m already dressed. You can make me that omelette though on your way out.” She looked like he had struck her and it made him feel strange inside. 

“Are you feeling alright? I just really missed you and need your skin next to mine. I need to hear your heart beating.” She looked confused and concerned. She still wasn’t getting it. When he just stared at her, She put her black lace bra on then pulled her red shirt over it. She followed with her matching black lace panties and black leggings.

“I figured, what with the crying when I slid inside you last night. What was your name again?” Max heard her gasp as he popped his head in his closet. He pulled on faded jeans with holes in them and a black shirt. Whoever he used to be had a closet full of pastel plaid. He would have to fix that.

“Liz. I’m your girlfriend, Liz.” Liz bit her lip and watched him for a flicker of recognition. When she didn’t get one, she padded to the kitchen to make his omelette. Liz played Bright Eyes while she made his breakfast with her brow creased in worry. 

“What is this?” The song was making him feel weird. He didn’t like how she threw him off his footing. 

“First Day Of Our Life. It’s our song.” Liz searched his eyes for something and must not have found what she was looking for, because she sighed and set his plate in front of him. 

“Really? Why would we choose a whiny song as our song?” The song was too slow and the singer kind of sounded like a pussy. He didn’t get it.

“It was our first dance and when we fell in..” Liz started.

“Cool story. Sweetheart, you think it’s about time you head out?” He looked from her to the door and back trying to get her to understand what he was saying. 

“But I live here.” She argued twiddling her thumbs nervously. “Max do you just need some space to adjust or something? Because I can go stay…”

“No. Pack a bag and go somewhere else. Thanks for breakfast, and the fuck. It was nice.” Max turned away from her dismissively and pulled on a leather jacket to go smoke outside.

Liz just stared after him before going to their bedroom to pack. She didn’t know what else to do. Something was very wrong with Max. 

——————————

Liz moved in with Isobel and they stayed up all that night fretting about Max. He seemed to be lacking in any normal emotions. He had definitely lost his soft edge. By 5pm the next day, they were at happy hour at the Wild Pony drinking away their feelings. As Liz was ordering her margarita with extra tequila, her favorite salsa song came on and she couldn’t help but shake her hips to the beat. She raised her hands above her head and danced to the Pitbull song. Suddenly, she felt a sting and jumped about a foot. Turning around she saw Max standing behind her and her heart soared with hope.

Max slapped her jiggling booty- hard- as he came up behind her. When she turned around, he flashed her an innocent smile. “Hi sweetheart. I’ll give you a dollar if you show me something I haven’t seen before.” 

Liz just gaped at him. Her Max would never say something that crude. He was clearly trying to get some sort of reaction out of her so she just turned back around and took a big gulp of her margarita. Suddenly she felt Max against her back in a way that was so familiar to her but wrong. This wasn’t her Max. 

“Why the cold shoulder?” Max whispered in her ear, watching her skin erupt in goosebumps. He still smelled like rain and it mixed with her desert rose scent perfectly. Liz had worked so hard to get him back but didn’t know how to adjust to the new reality. Liz’s back was so tense it was ramrod straight. “You didn’t mind spanking last night.”

Coming to her rescue, Isobel elbowed her way in between them. “Gross. I’m right here. I didn’t need to hear that. Like ever.” Isobel’s nose wrinkled in distaste. “What’s up bro? You come back in a bad mood?”

“I don’t know why everybody keeps asking me that. I feel amazing.” Max looked Isobel up and down. He wasn’t sure how Isobel was ever going to get a mate wearing so many layers. “You stop trying or something?”

“You leave your soul in the pod?” Isobel raised one blonde eyebrow at him sharply.

Liz grabbed her margarita and left them to go sit in a booth across the room where she could keep an eye on Max but not be taunted by his cruel words. On her way, she slammed into a warm body. “Seriously?!” She shrieked.

“Hey there. If it isn’t the sister of the wetback that killed my sister.” Wyatt Long smirked at her. Liz went to move around him and he followed her with his movements. “Where ya going?” Wyatt teased her. 

Liz felt a sliver of fear then gasped as Max came around her and slammed Wyatt’s head into the pool table. “Apologize to the lady.” Max growled at him, holding Wyatt at a painful angle. It was so much like her normal, protective Max that Liz couldn’t breathe. 

“What for?” Wyatt struggled to get free and Max pressed harder against his throat.

“Max” Liz pulled on Max’s sleeve to try to pull him out of the aggressive stance. “People are watching. You need to stop.”

Max made Wyatt’s head bounce off the felt on the pool table then let Wyatt go. “Get out of here. And don’t touch my things.” Max smoothed his hands down his black leather jacket looking for a pack of cigarettes. 

The hairs on the edge of Liz’s arms were standing straight up and the lights overhead were flickering. She could tell that Max was holding back a lot of power and would explode if he didn’t calm down. Liz placed her hands on each side of Max’s face and stared into his eyes. “Easy, Max” She whispered. Max gazed into her eyes until she felt the hairs on her arms stand down and the lights stopped flickering with a hum. “There you go. It’s okay.” She soothed him, stroking his cheeks with her fingers. 

Taking her hands in his, Max removed them from his face. “Well, unless you want to go have a quickie in the parking lot, I’m going to go smoke.”

“No thanks. And Max? You don’t smoke.”

“I do now.” Max strode out the front door of the wild pony, lighting a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

Max took a deep drag of his cigarette, the end lighting up red on his inhale. It made his lungs hurt but it calmed him down so the habit was growing on him. And he needed to calm down. He didn’t know why but something about that man bothered him to his core. If Liz hadn’t intervened, he probably would have killed that guy. Liz had a weird effect on him and her name curled easily from his tongue. He saw a drunk figure bump into the wall near him and waited for it to come into the light before he decided how to react. Seeing that it was Wyatt, Max tensed and tossed his cigarette to the ground, crushing it under his boot. 

“You leave your bitch inside?” Wyatt slurred and Max clenched his teeth, the lights outside flickering from his anger. 

“I’d just move on if I were you. You’re going to make me cranky.” Max warned him.

“I just don’t get why you can’t be with your own ki..” Wyatt was nose to nose with Max. He was cut off by Max placing his glowing hand over Wyatt’s chest. Wyatt’s eyes looked up into his with fear as he felt his heart rate accelerate to a dangerous level. Then Max pushed all the dark energy that had grown inside him from resurrecting Rosa into Wyatt Long. Wyatt’s heart stopped then he burst into flames from the redirection of energy. 

Seeing the lights flickering inside, Liz and Isobel ran outside to see Max walking away from a burning body. Liz dropped to the ground in fear and Isobel placed her hands over her face in shock. “Oh my god. Max, what happened?” Isobel was trying not to become hysterical. 

“He had a smoking accident. Someone should put him out.” Max shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to his Jeep to leave while Isobel and Liz just stared after him. They were going to have to ask Michael for help moving a body again. He was the only one who could do it without leaving fingerprints. 

——————————

That night, Max climbed in Isobel’s guest room window to watch Liz sleep. She stirred something in him and he couldn’t quite figure it out. Pulling out a cream piece of parchment paper and a black pen, he neatly wrote “you burn me” in perfect cursive. Then he folded it three times and set it beside her sleeping face. He had the urge to reach out and run a long finger down her cheek, across her long black eye lashes and her pursed lips but stifled the urge. He didn’t particularly like anyone. He wasn’t sure why he was so drawn to this woman. Shaking his head, he climbed out the open window. 

——————————

Liz rolled over in bed and her cheek was hit by something smooth that crinkled when she turned to look at it. It was a smoothly folded piece of paper. Liz’s eyebrows drew together as she tried to figure out where it had come from. Maybe Isobel had gone out and left her a note. Gently unfolding it, Liz read “You burn me -M” in Max’s smooth cursive. Gasping, she dropped the poem to the floor and looked around for Max. Realizing she had left her window open, she got up to close it. She knew she should be afraid, after all Max had killed someone last night and had come back from the grave much graver. But she still felt safe. And he seemed to have some sort of fascination with her even if he couldn’t remember that he loved her. 

Padding down the white stairs, Liz found Isobel watching Legally Blonde on the couch. Liz handed Isobel the note Max left her and shuffled to the kitchen to make some coffee. 

“What’s this?” Isobel asked from the other room. Liz could hear her unfolding it then her reading it out loud. “You burn me? Thanks, Liz but you’re not my…” Her brother's handwriting and words finally hit and Isobel gasped. Isobel came around the corner shaking the letter to emphasize her words. “Where did this come from?” 

Liz shrugged. “From Max obviously. He left it on my pillow.” 

“So let me get this straight. My brother killed a man, lit him on fire, then snuck in your room to leave you poetry? Maybe we need to get him some medication or something. Level out his mood swings.” Isobel hmmed.

“He wouldn’t take it and to be honest, I’m not sure it would work.” It was hard enough to get Rosa to take her meds. But technically, nothing was wrong with Max in a way that medication could fix. He had just come back wrong. Maybe she could make a regenerative serum to heal whatever had been damaged while he was dead? 

“Do we need to get window locks?” Isobel knew her brother would normally not harm anyone unless provoked but now she wasn’t completely sure. 

“No. I’m not worried. I still feel safe, I promise.” 

——————————

That night, Max once again crawled into Liz’s window in the middle of the night. It was a hot night and Liz had kicked one leg out from under the covers to cool off. He felt the need to trace the arch of her foot with his fingertips but stopped himself from actually doing it. He didn’t know if she was ticklish and didn’t want to wake her up. Taking out the poem he had carefully written for her that day, he left it next to her on her pillow. As he turned to leave, he heard Liz softly whisper “Max?” And he quickly got out of the room and onto the roof. As he moved towards the tree in the front yard to shimmy down, he swore he heard her say it smells like rain. Whatever that meant. 

——————————

The next morning, Liz woke up to another neatly folded letter on her pillow. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she reached for the neatly folded letter and opened it. In Max’s neat cursive, it said:

Open your legs wet,  
Ready for our pleasantries,  
And painful torment.

Liz flushed red. It was much dirtier this time. Hiding it in her dresser, she took a deep breath and went downstairs for coffee. 

“Morning.” Isobel yawned coming from her room down the hall. “Any night time visitors?”

Liz blushed from her cheeks to her hairline. “Well…” She was interrupted from responding by the doorbell. 

Answering the door, Isobel was surprised to see Max standing on the porch. “Well, hello.” Isobel teased him. 

Max shoved a box of kolaches at his sister. They were half sweet cherry and half spicy jalapeño. “I brought breakfast.” Not waiting for a response, he moved around his sister to go flop on the living room sofa. 

“Max!” Liz startled. She definitely wasn’t ready to be around him after reading his letters. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Max could tell she was flustered and smiled at her. “I believe the pleasure is all mine this time.” He looked her up and down in her pink nightgown. It was both innocent and accidentally sexy. “I brought breakfast.” He shrugged. So he had woken up wanting to see Liz’s face after she read her poetry. He couldn’t help it. 

“Why are you really here, Max? You killed a man yesterday.” Isobel cut to the chase. She was tired of him playing with Liz like she was a mouse. 

“That was self defense. He cornered Liz then he found me outside and got in my face. No one will miss him. He was an awful person, it isn’t a loss.” Max shrugged nonchalantly. “Besides, he would have hurt Liz if I didn’t intervene. She was scared. I could feel it. He was enraged and hateful. I could feel that too.”

“He did threaten me but it isn’t okay to…” Liz started. 

“Read any good poetry lately?” Max interrupted her. 

Liz shifted from foot to foot. “No.” Looking away, she headed for the stairs to get ready for work. “Thank you for breakfast, Max. And for protecting me. Just do it without killing someone next time.”

“You got it.” He assured Liz.

“Promise?” Liz stared into his eyes hopefully.

“Promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

Liz went a whole week without waking up to any notes and as far as she knew, no more people had died of unnatural causes. She had only seen Max once when he came shyly into the Crashdown and asked for whatever he normally liked to eat. He must have still liked his usual- a green man milkshake and jalapeño cheeseburger- because he made sinful noises while he ate it. On his way out, he touched Liz’s lower back and whispered nice antennas as he passed her. Liz completely forgot everything her customer she was waiting on had said at his touch and had to ask them to repeat themselves.

That night as she slept, Liz swore she felt Max caress her cheek, but when she opened her eyes, he was gone except for a neatly folded piece of paper next to her head. Her curtains were still moving so she knew he was still close by. She called out for him quietly and swore she saw movement near her window. Liz turned on her bedside lamp to read his newest note. 

In Max’s looping scrawl, it said:

Whatever happens, your body,  
Will haunt mine- tender, delicate  
Your traveled, generous thighs  
Between which, my face has made  
You come and come,  
The innocence and wisdom of the place  
My tongue found there.

Liz flushed remembering the feel of Max’s tongue on her both times they had been together. Her hand slid down her stomach and under the hem of her powder blue lacy nightgown. Slipping her hand inside her white cotton panties, she stroked her folds, thinking about the way Max used to touch her. She thought about the way he used to look at her like she was his world and the gentle way he would caress her. She thought about the way he always waited for her to initiate things and would do anything he possibly could to make her happy. And she thought about the way he felt inside her. Pinching her clit, Liz gasped.

“Oh!” Liz was so close and she hadn’t touched herself like this since she lost him. “Max please.” She begged. Please what she didn’t know but she needed something. Max climbed back in her room at her plea and stood at the foot of the bed watching her and waiting for her to tell him what she needed. Liz was drunk on the idea of being able to physically see and touch Max again.

“Please what?” He teased her. He slipped his hand into his black sweatpants and gave his erection a few tugs while he waited for her to reply.

“I need you.” Liz whispered breathlessly. “I need your hands. I want you to feel what I feel.”

Max shifted from foot to foot while he thought about it. He didn’t really want her in his head but she was so beautiful he couldn’t turn her down. Coming closer to her, he held out his right hand. “Where do you want it?” 

Taking his hand, Liz guided his hand right above her heart, where he had connected with her four times before. “Here.”

Holding his gaze, she gasped an inhale as they connected and she was hit with memories and feelings. Them as children on the playground, slow dancing in the desert to Bright Eyes, and the first time he saw her after ten years. That same night when he saved her life by removing the bullet from her heart, Max showing his memories of her, Max showing her his memories of Rosa, and their first kiss outside the cave where he hatched. Them making love for the first time after surviving the confrontation with Noah, Max bringing Rosa back to life, finding Max dead and finally his eyes opening again. Max felt her love and her grief for him and in response, Liz felt his infatuation and surprise at her. Usually the connection from Max was like being wrapped in a blanket full of love. This time, she felt his attraction towards her and confusion over her memories. 

“Did you know it would do that?” Max whispered. “Did you know it would show me your soul?” Liz slowly nodded to his question then gasped as he suddenly grabbed her foot. Running his hand up her leg, Max shouldered his way in between her legs. And then his mouth was on her, lapping her slowly until she finally unraveled. Pulling at his hair, Liz sucked in a breath when she saw the feral look in his eyes and felt his arousal through their connection. 

“Did you think it would make me remember I love you?” Max searched Liz’s eyes for an answer she wasn’t sure she could give him. 

“I hoped.” Liz admitted to him quietly. 

“Well it won’t.” Max wiped the taste of Liz off his lips and stood up to leave. Liz could feel his uncertainty through their connection. 

“Goodnight, Max. I liked your poem.” Liz rolled over to go back to sleep dismissing him. If he wanted to act like he didn’t feel anything, she could pretend too. The man could eat a pussy like no one's business but he was also a bit of an ass. She felt Max’s lips on her forehead and then heard the window creak as he left out of her window. She went back to sleep.

——————————

A couple days later, Max came into the Crashdown and sat in Liz’s section. She could feel his eyes on her as she took food to her other tables and smiled at her other customers. Max pretended to read his menu while he watched her but he wasn’t there for the food. He was there for her. He hoped she couldn't feel his anticipation through the print he put on her a few days ago, but it should have started healing by then.

“How can I be of service to you, Max?” Liz was all flushed. He still did crazy things to her body. Her hair was in a high ponytail and swished when she moved her head.

Max raised a black eyebrow at her. Interesting phrasing. “I don’t know, do you have anything spicy?”

“Of course we do. You used to like me to add jalapenos and hot sauce to your omelette?” Liz nibbled on her pen and Max followed the movement with his eyes. He wanted to be that pen.

“That sounds good. What about something sweet?” He flirted with her. Over Liz’s shoulder, Rosa stuck her tongue out at Max and he made a face back at her. Based on the flashes from Liz, this was the girl he died to save so he figured he must like her. 

“You want a Green Man milkshake with it? You’ll get heartburn.” Liz smiled at him. It lit something up in him.

“You know, you're sweet and spicy. I could just have you.” Max smirked at her mischievously and leaned forward so his biceps flexed.

Liz flushed. “Not if you were the last alien on earth.”

“Later then?”

Liz shook her head. She had a feeling he would be visiting her later. After he had eaten, Max left her a 5$ tip and another poem. 

It said:

I lost a piece of me in you,  
I think I left it in your arms

Liz’s gaze shot up searching for him but he was already in his jeep. She hoped he would visit later that night to talk about it. If not that night, then soon. Rosa touched Liz’s back commiseratingly as she passed her sister. Rosa was worried about her sister. She had been through so much over the last 6 months. But Liz was resilient. It would be okay.

——————————

Liz was woken up in the middle of the night by Max coming into her room. Again. It would be creepy, except she had been hoping he would come. 

“How’s your waxer doing these days? You get your situation sorted out down there?” Max’s gaze roamed over Liz in her little sleep shorts with sheep on them with her matching tiny pink tank top. It was sneaky sexy, if you were into skin and innocence- which apparently he was. 

Liz’s mouth hung open. She closed it, then it opened again, but no response came out. She willed herself to say something sassy like Rosa would but no response would come. Besides, she had been grieving. She was allowed to have a bit of a five o clock shadow on her pussy. The honest answer was no, she didn’t get it sorted out. And normally Max wouldn’t care. He’d just be happy to have her near him no matter what she looked like. 

Finally summoning up a retort, Liz whisper shouted “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Isobel always slept with headphones on to keep from being woken at dawn by singing birds so there was no worry of her hearing. 

“Wanna show me?” Max sat down on the foot of the bed and smirked wickedly at her. 

“You’re such a pig now!” 

In reality, all Liz could think about was showing him. Just to taunt him a little. Ideally, she would like to pull down her shorts and shove his face into her pussy, just so he could have an up close and personal encounter of the hell she had to go through to make her vagina presentable for no one. Because Liz was the only one who was seeing it. Except the two times she had let him touch her since he had been back. But he was the love of her life and she missed him. It was allowed. 

“I hate your perfect face and how you make me feel!” Liz practically hissed at him. 

“Ditto, sweetheart.” Max agreed and Liz grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. She kissed him angrily and felt his surprise through their weakening connection. As she was shoving her tongue in his mouth, she belatedly remembered that this wasn’t supposed to be happening but she didn’t care.


	4. Chapter 4

“Morning.” Liz startled at Max’s voice next to her in bed. He had stayed the night. She hadn’t expected him to, but then he constantly surprised her lately. 

“You stayed.” Liz stretched as she woke up, her toes rubbing against Max’s leg as she elongated. She willed herself not to get her hopes up but she was giddy and couldn’t help it. 

“Well, you wore me out and then you fell asleep on me and I couldn’t bring myself to move you.” Max ghosted his lips against her forehead. Waking up next to Liz was nice, but confusing. “I remember how I used to feel. Ever since we connected I’ve felt strange.” Liz gasped at his admission. “And I still feel something, but I’m not sure I am in love with you yet.”

“That makes sense and is fair, Max. Maybe someday we will find our way back to each other.” She reached to turn the bedside lamp on and realized Max blew out the lightbulb last night.

“Maybe. I’ll stop by soon and we can talk.” Max climbed out the window and Liz took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She had hope that things would be alright for the first time in a long time.

——————————

“Liz, how did you get that huge bruise on your inner thigh?” Isobel asked as Liz came down the stairs. 

“Uhm, I ran into my bedside table.” Liz was a horrible liar. Max was definitely the one who marked her there.

“But that would hit your… oh. My. God. That’s a hickey. I don’t know whether to hope Max did it or not.” Isobel wrinkled her nose in distaste. Would she rather her brother be well enough to be banging his true love? Sure, if she didn’t have to think about it. It was definitely better than thinking about how else it might have gotten there. 

Liz blushed furiously then reached for her phone in her back pocket when it buzzed. 

Max: You up? 

Liz: Who is this again? 

Liz watched the dots start then stop several times before her phone buzzed again.

Max: The guy whose dick you rode less than 5 hours ago. 

Liz smiled then quickly typed a response. 

Liz: Which one?

The dots on her phone start humping as he typed rapidly back. “Is that my brother? You’ve got a stupid smile stuck on your face.” Isobel called her out and Liz nodded in answer.

Max: I better be the only guy covered in your fluids this morning.

Every muscle below Liz’s waist clenched. Blood rushed to her cheeks and then lower. Isobel scoffed and left the room. She didn’t need to watch their bizarre foreplay. Liz chewed on her index finger nail unsure if she wanted to entertain the direction their conversation was going. Max was still kind of an ass but those orgasms…

Her phone rang in her hand when she didn't answer fast enough and Liz jumped then answered it. There’s no hello, just Max’s gravelly voice low in her ear. “Still confused, Liz? Having a hard time remembering my tongue on your body? Wanna swing by my house before work so I can remind you?”

Liz bit her knuckle to stop from immediately agreeing to the idea. She’s guaranteed to make all sorts of bad decisions if she goes over there. She doesn’t think it is normal to be this attracted to another person. 

“My dick is holding out for you, Liz.” Max rumbled across the line when she didn’t reply.

Liz felt her hope grow again and laughed. “You should tell it not to hold its breath. It’ll turn blue.”

“He’s already blue. You should come by and see.” 

“You can send me a picture.” Liz almost hoped he actually did.

“It’s not the same if you don’t see it in person.”

“I can’t today. I’m on my way out the door to the Crashdown.” Liz told him goodbye and left for work. On her way to work, her phone buzzed with a picture of Max flipping her off completely naked. That exact finger was inside her last night. His abs and prominent V pointing further south were on display. Liz almost hit a curb when she realized he’s touching himself with his other hand. She doesn’t send a response and just pulls into the Crashdown flushed. 

——————————

That evening, another photo text came in. It was a close up of Max’s neck and jaw. He was wearing a white undershirt like he was changing clothes or relaxing at home. There were red lines of scratches from his ear disappearing down under the collar of his T-shirt. 

Max: I’m collecting for damages next time I see you

Liz realized those were scratches- from her. She wondered about how exactly he was planning to collect for damages. She was excited to find out. 

Liz: Are you trying to sext me?

Max: Is it working? Do you want to be sexted?

Liz felt a giant smile spread across her face. 

Liz: Maybe. I haven’t ever really done this before. 

Max: What are you wearing?

Liz bit her lip and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her Crashdown uniform since she just got off work. She unbuttoned the top two buttons, fluffed her hair and put her antennas back on, Holding her phone up, she looked into the camera with doe eyes and pouty lips and sent it to Max before she talked herself out of it. 

Max: Fuck. 

——————————

The next day, Max came into the Crashdown during his lunch break in uniform and was headed to sit in Liz’s section when an attractive blonde woman rushed up to him.

“Officer Evans! Three years ago, you saved my life. How can I ever repay you?” The woman clung to his biceps and batted her lashes. Liz couldn’t take her eyes off of them. She felt warm and some strange emotion curling in her belly. Rolling her eyes when the woman threw her arms around him, Liz moved around them to head towards the bathroom. As she passed them, she heard Max make an excuse before feeling his heat against her back. 

“Where are you off to?” Max ran a finger from the nape of Liz’s neck just under her ponytail, all the way to the base of her spine. 

Liz shivered as sparks moved down every inch of her body before settling in her clit. Her body tightened in anticipation- just from his finger. Liz can’t scientifically explain what he does to her body. Now all she can think about is jumping him. “You were busy.” Liz shrugged.

Max smirked at her because he knew she was jealous. They stand and stare at each other for a moment. She should have hugged him hello but it seems awkward now. They had been sending each other all these racy texts and he continued to sneak into her room at night. It made her skin hot. Liz excused herself and went to the bathroom to throw some water on her face to cool down. She adjusted her ponytail and applied a fresh coat of clear sparkly lipgloss. When she swung the door open, Max was standing there.

“Took you long enough.” Max stepped into the bathroom with her and locked the door. Liz backed up until her back hit the wall. “Don’t run away from me.”

His eyes searched hers for something and she willed herself to stay still under his gaze. “I wasn’t running. You were occupied and I needed to use the bathroom.” Liz fought the urge to run her hands down his broad chest. If she arched her back at all, she would rub against him. 

“I think you were jealous.” Max braces his large arm against her head on the wall. His uniform stretched tight across his bicep.

“Why would I be jealous?” Liz tried for nonchalance but her voice was all breathy. 

“Because someone touched your man. Same reason I feel like exploding things when you bat those lashes at customers.” Max admitted with grit in his voice. “I loved that racy picture by the way.”

Liz felt her thighs clench at his admission. “What racy picture?”

“The one of you dressed just like this except this,” Max slowly unbuttoned her top button. “And this” he also unbuttoned the button below it, “Were open. It gave me hours of enjoyment last night.”

Liz squeezed her thighs as his words and touch hit her. Max’s breaths left him in a heavy exhale. Liz tipped her chin up in surrender and Max’s mouth crashed down on hers. As soon as their lips connected, Liz parted hers to welcome his tongue. She also parted her thighs to welcome his leg so she could grind against it. Max’s hand ran up the outside of her thigh, playing with the hem of her skirt while Liz tried to unbuckle his pants. 

Max pulled back breathing heavy and the light in the bathroom flickered. “You can’t touch my service revolver, Liz. Even if it’s to take my pants off.”

“Shh. My dad is out there and definitely has a meat cleaver.”

Max paused his unbuckling to blink at Liz. “Actually, that makes it hotter.”

Just as he finally got his belt off and in a pile on the sink, they heard Rosa nearby calling out “Liz?” 

Max panicked at the thought of them being discovered and blew out the light in the bathroom. They heard Rosa pause at the sound of the glass shattering, before she muttered “Those bitch ass aliens and these bitch ass powers!” 

“I think she…” Max started but Liz shushed him by trying to put her hand over his mouth. But it was dark, so she ended up almost getting a finger up his nose. Max licked the palm of her hand and felt her nails tickle down his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. Max took the hand undressing him and placed it behind her back when she went to push his shirt off. Liz wiped her wet hand on his face so he took that one too. Max clasped her hands together behind her back then tried to drop his chin on top of her head but bonked her instead. 

“Dios mio, Max! Ow.” Liz whispered at him then proceeded to bite him through his shirt in protest. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Max released her hands to start sliding her dress up her thighs. 

“We have to be quick. And quiet. Okay?” Max whispered. 

“Okay.” Liz readily agreed then gasped when she felt his erection between her legs. This was definitely the best time she had ever had in this bathroom. Max slid inside her heat then started pivoting his hips as he lifted her up against the wall. When Liz gasped out loud, he covered her mouth then picked up his speed. Based on the rapid panting against his hand, it wasn’t going to take long. Instead of calling out like she usually did, Liz bit Max’s hand when her orgasm rocked her. Max definitely found the bite stimulating based on the moan he has to hide in the crook of her neck. 

When they are finished with their time together, they help each other get dressed from the light coming under the crack in the door. Max kissed her again- hard- then pulled open the door. Max looks left and right checking things out, half expecting to be attacked by her father. When he wasn’t, he sent Liz out ahead of him. Then he counted to 100 and nonchalantly left the bathroom to return to his table.


	5. Chapter 5

“I shot out a lightbulb again today.” Rosa dropped onto the stool next to Liz. 

“Oh yeah?” Liz tried not to look guilty. Max had definitely been the one to blow that particular bulb out.

“I know Max isn’t himself right now but do you think he could teach me how to use my powers so that doesn’t keep happening? I’m scared I’m going to end up doing that in front of people. I didn’t even feel the electricity when I did that today.” Rosa fretted, twirling her hair nervously. “Also, did you notice someone left their underwear in the bathroom earlier?”

Liz cringed. “Actually, today was me and Max.”

“What?” And then Rosa realized what her sister was saying. “Oh! Good for you but gross!”

“I can still ask him to help you with your powers if you’d like.”

——————————

A few days later, Liz was dragging a razor up her legs sitting on the bathroom counter in just shorts and a tank after dinner when Max appeared in her connected bedroom. Startled, she knicked herself and started to bleed. 

“What are you doing to my legs?” Max asked, concerned. 

All of Liz’s parts got excited at his possessiveness over her. “They’re MY legs and I accidentally cut myself because you scared me.”

Max pulled his shirt up over his head and stepped in between her legs, and gently took the razor from her hand.

“What are you doing?” Liz watched him move the razor toward her legs.

“Helping.” Max thought it was obvious.

“Should I be trusting you with a sharp object?” Liz sassed him. 

Max smirked at her in response. His eyes stood on her as he rested his palms on her thighs, above the shaving cream below her knees. Liz doesn’t mind if they have sex right there, but it would make a mess. Although it was right next to the shower and they could probably barely both fit in there. Max’s eyes dropped and he gave her thighs a squeeze. He’s focused on her vag peeking through the large leg holes of her sleep boxers. 

Luckily, she got that waxed after their time in the Crashdown bathroom so he shouldn’t have any snarky comments. His eyes lifted, heavy with need. Briefly, Liz swore he’s just going to drop to his knees and shove his face in between her thighs. The lights flicker a couple times in warning before he released his grip on her thighs and lifted her shaving cream leg. Max rested the sole of her foot against the center of his chest. Liz is very confused until he lifted the razor and headed toward her leg. She tried to pull her leg back but he held her ankle tightly. 

“Don’t you trust me? I’d never hurt you, Liz” The look he gave her made her toes curl. He was so sexy. She was in so much trouble. “I’m good at shaving. I bet I do less damage than you did. And if I don’t, I’ll just heal it.”

“Ha. Ha. You think you’re so funny.” Liz teased him then gasped as he pressed a kiss to her bare ankle below the shaving cream. Then he touched the blade to her leg and skimmed away the cream. Liz willed herself to stay still. 

He went over her shin first, then lifted her leg to get the back of it. “You’re flexible, huh?” 

Liz laughed, embarrassed. “Just one of my hidden talents.”

“Seriously, it’s sexy.” Max made another pass with the razor. Once finished, he tossed it in the sink and held a washcloth under the warm water in the sink. He then ran it over her legs to wash away anything left over. The spot where she cut herself was suspiciously gone. “I think I did a good job.” Max pressed a kiss to her ankle. 

“You did great. Thank you for not cutting me.” Liz meant it to be teasing but it came out all breathy. He lowered her leg and stepped between her legs. He was still wearing sweatpants so Liz could feel him there but they were separated by layers of clothing. 

Max ran his hands through Liz’s long wavy hair and gently tilted her head back. She expected him to go straight to tongue fucking her but he surprised her by gently kissing the edge of her jaw, then her chin. It was sweet and unexpected.

Liz closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers. She felt his breath gust across her face- it smelled like cinnamon. And then, she felt nothing. Liz’s eyes popped open to find he had dropped to his knees in between her legs. He pulled her forward until she was teetering on the edge of the cabinet. It creaked ominously and Liz hoped it was securely bolted to the wall. 

Max bit the inside of her thigh and sucked hard. When she gasped, he released her skin. He inched his fingers forward to her hips to pull her shorts and panties off. He dropped them to the floor then he nuzzled into her inner thigh, his scruff tickling her sensitive skin. He stayed like that, breathing heavily between her legs like he’s trying to compose himself, Liz had no idea why he was just kneeling there but he looked hot and it was building anticipation.

Max dropped wet kisses up her thighs until he reached the spot that brought her the most pleasure. The first clit lick was tentative but the second involved him curling his tongue and sent shocks of pleasure through her body. Liz moaned loud- the acoustics in the bathroom were killer. Max’s eyes lifted to hers and then he started to suck on her clit. Liz can’t even imagine how much practice he has had to be able to do that.

“Not as much as you would think.” Max teased her, disengaging just long enough to reply. 

“I said that outloud?” Liz makes a baffled face.

“No. I can read minds.” Liz squeezed her legs together in warning and Max laughed. “I’m surprised you haven’t come yet.”

“Well, if you would stop talking smack and start licking… oh!” Liz lost her train of thought when he started flat tonguing her. She pulled his hair and started moving him to the rhythm and places she needed him. He nipped her clit and that was it- she was falling into a multiple orgasm. Her muscles continue contracting like they’re looking for his dick which isn’t there. 

“Feel better?” Max asked but he had to have already known. 

“Uh huh. Now what about you?”

“Liz! You know it is only 8 and I can hear you right? It’s all echoy in there.” Isobel knocked on the door. She was thrilled they were back together but she didn’t need to hear that. “I’m not coming in, because gross, but I don’t need to hear my brother doing that. It is my brother right?”

Liz flushed red and Max laughed. “Of course it is. Hello Isobel.” Max was covered in Liz’s fluids so he wiped his face off on Isobel’s decorative bathroom towel then hung it up where it belonged. 

“I can’t believe that just happened. Maybe we should be doing this at your place?” Liz was so embarrassed.

“Yes. Definitely do your fucking at Max’s house.” Isobel snarked.

“Isobel!” Max hissed and Isobel laughed before they heard her walking away. “Come here. I need a little something right here.” Max tapped his cheek. He had a tiny dimple there and Liz wanted to press it- with her tongue.

Liz came back over to him and kissed his cheek then his lips. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You like it.” Max was cocky.

——————————

The next day, towards the end of her shift, Liz’s phone buzzed with a message from Max. 

Max: You want to come over and have a naked pillow fight after work?

Liz smiled. It sounded fun but she needed to toy with him a bit.

Liz: Is that a euphemism?

Max: Do you want it to be? I don’t know, we could order take out and hang out.

Liz was confused. Max was very clear that he wanted to be casual but that sounded like a date. 

Liz: Since when do we hang out? I thought you said this was casual. 

Max: Since now. Wear something easy to take off and come hungry. See you soon.

Liz bit her lip considering it and decided to go for it. 

Liz: Ok. I get off in 20

Max: Yeah you will

——————————

“Oof!” Liz was hit with a throw pillow as she walked into Max’s house. “Hey! No fair. I don’t have a pillow.”

“You’re not naked either. We’ve all got to make sacrifices, Liz.” Max teased her, whacking her one more time with the pillow for good measure. “What are you craving for dinner? You choose.” 

“What about Italian? Eggplant parmigiana sounds so good right now.” Liz’s mouth was watering just thinking about it. 

“Great choice. I’ll order in from Bella’s.” Max pulled out a drawer full of take out menus and started looking for the one he wanted.

Max called the restaurant and ordered Liz’s eggplant and spaghetti and meatballs for himself. The second Max hung up with the restaurant after ordering, Max has Liz pressed against his living room bookshelves with her face in his hands. His mouth crashed down on hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth. He groaned, deep and needy. Tiny pleasure currents zip through Liz’s body. They made out while they waited for the food to arrive. It was simple, up they finally had their first date.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Liz woke up with Max’s arm heavy across her middle and with his breath puffing against her cheek. She stretched then turned towards him with a smile. “Hi.”

Max kissed her nose. “Good morning.”

Liz shifted her legs across the blue soft sheets. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did. What are you up to today?” Max asked Liz as she slipped out from under the covers to head to the bathroom in just one of his T-shirts. It was huge on her and the hem hit her knees. He heard her mumble something about cinnamon being gross then she came back into his room brushing her teeth. 

“Uhm, nothing really. I promised Rosa I’d ask you to help her use her powers because she thought she was the one to blow out the bathroom light in the Crashdown.”

“Oh. No. That was definitely us. Has she tried turning a lightbulb on by herself yet? If she can master that, she will get a better feel for the electricity.” Max stretched out with his arms over his arms over his head. He was naked and the cover were pooling around his waist.

“No, as far as I know she has just shorted out all the electronics she has touched.” Liz climbed back into bed next to him.

“I used to do that. I’ll trade a favor for me teaching her. We could do that today if you want to.”

“What kind of favor?” Liz ran her hand down Max’s bare chest. 

“One where I get your mouth- here” Max said, dragging Liz’s hand down towards his erection. 

She fisted it and pumped him a few times before looking away shyly. “Deal.”

Max kissed her nose. “Good. One more round then let’s go see your sister.” He pulled her closer and rolled her underneath him to the sound of her breathless giggles. 

——————————

Max and Liz went to Costco to buy a 50 pack of lightbulbs for Rosa to practice on. It had taken Max dozens of practice lightbulbs to master using his powers when he wanted to and leaving electricity alone when he didn’t. Of course, back then all it took was Liz smiling at him or tossing her hair in his general direction to knockout the electricity at Roswell High. Liz had always been his kryptonite. Teaching Rosa would be complicated by her mood swings. Learning to be even keeled would be a challenge for her- but an important one. 

After buying a pack of lightbulbs, Max and Liz headed to the Crashdown to pick up Rosa. It was a bright sunny early summer day, but not yet too hot outside. It was warm but comfortable. Liz texted Rosa that they were there to pick her up and 5 minutes later Rosa stomped out of the Crashdown wearing dark holey jeans and a Nirvana T-shirt with combat boots. “Let’s get this over with.” Rosa grumbled, plopping into the back seat of the Jeep. 

Max maneuvered the Jeep back onto Main St, headed out towards the desert. “When I first hit puberty, I eventually shorted out every electronic in the house. My parents had the house completely rewired- twice. I finally managed to get that under control and then I’d see your sister and I’d lose it” Max smirked and glanced at Liz. Liz flushed under his gaze. “Remember that pink fuzzy sweater you used to wear? I don’t know why but no lightbulb was safe when you wore that. And oh god, sundress season.” Max got a dreamy look on his face.

“Gross. I don’t want to know anything else about alien puberty.” Rosa wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“The point is, if you can keep your emotions level no matter what is going on around you, you can stop shorting out appliances. When your blood pressure rises in response to an outside stimulus…” Liz started.

“How am I supposed to do that when my emotions do what they want?” Rosa fretted. Her bipolar was going to make this learning process more difficult- especially when she was manic. When she was depressed, she didn’t really feel anything. But when she was manic, she felt everything too much. And every morning, she woke up not knowing what her behavior would be like that day. It was exhausting.

“You feel the electricity skim up your spine before you lose it right?” Max asked, pulling into an abandoned stretch of desert with no houses or people in sight. 

“I guess.” Rosa stepped out of the Jeep following Max and Liz to a spot a ways from the Jeep. 

“So let’s try lighting the lightbulb without exploding it.” Max handed Rosa a lightbulb. “Focus on your emotions, on keeping them steady then release just enough emotion to turn the lightbulb on. Like this.” Max concentrated and lit up the lightbulb in his hand easily. He had had a lot of practice doing this over the years. 

Rosa took a lightbulb out of the box and concentrated but nothing happened. “This isn’t working. This is stupid.” Rosa’s frustration and anger got the best of her and she jumped as the lightbulb burst in her hand.

“Let’s try it again. Focus on what you’re feeling and tamp it down until you are ready then slowly release it.” Max watched Rosa carefully, smiling when her bulb finally lit up. Liz slipped her hand in his back pocket and squeezed, surprising Max. His lightbulb promptly exploded and Rosa’s lightbulb flickered ominously. “Liz! Hands!”

“Sorry.” Liz pulled her hand out of his back pocket. 

“Elizabeth, really?” Rosa jumped as her bulb cracked down the middle. 

“We’ve got dozens more. Here, take another one and try again.” Max handed Rosa a lightbulb and crossed his arms patiently. “Concentrate on the way you feel, suppress it to keep the lightbulb from exploding it. Then gently release it.”

Rosa did what he said then beamed as her lightbulb finally lit up. “I did it!” She exclaimed excitedly, then jumped as a spark of electricity climbed up her spine and exploded the lightbulb.

“Good emotions are sneakier. They creep up and can cause just as many problems. Let’s try it again.” Max once again handed Rosa a new lightbulb. He didn’t have anything better to do that day than teach his protege. 

“This is so bizarre.” Rosa easily turned her lightbulb on that time, and beamed as it stayed on. And then her phone buzzed in her pocket and distracted her, causing the bulb to shatter. “Ugh! I’m too ADD to do this!”

“You’ve almost got it. You just have to keep practicing. Again.” 

“Do I have to? No one else has to do this.” Grumbled Rosa waving a bulb in the air. It quickly shattered, just leaving the metal parts.

“We can’t just keep buying new appliances, Rosa. It’s getting expensive.” Liz tried to appeal to her sister’s logic. “Speaking Of Which, Max, I bribed Rosa to come here with a new boom box.”

“I have to go shopping too? Oh, you’re going to owe me.” Max teased her.

“Fine. One more time then we go to Target.” Rosa took another lightbulb from the box, concentrated and managed to light it up for 30 seconds before it flicked and exploded.

“Good! That’s really great for a first try at training.” Liz bounced and clapped. “Thank you for your help, Max.”

“Sure. Just don’t tell anyone that I can be nice.”

——————————

Max was strangely absent the next few days after the day he spent with the Ortecho sisters. Liz tried not to take it personally but she was concerned. He had not been away from her this long since he had come back from the dead. The poems had also stopped. And then she got an ominous text from Max that evening just as she got off work. 

Max: I need you.

Liz: What’s going on? Like for help or…?

Max: Please just hurry. 

Liz: You’re scaring me.

Max: I’ll tell you when you get to my place

Liz grabbed her keys and pulled on her ballet flats to head out the door. By the time she arrived at Max’s house, she had herself all worked up thinking of all the things that could be going wrong. What if his pacemaker wasn’t working? She thought he had moved past hurting anybody but what if he hadn’t? When she pulled up to his house, he came quickly out of the front door to meet her around the hood of her car. 

Max lowered his mouth to her ear. “You came.” Max crushed her to his chest while Liz tried to figure out what was going on. He was acting very intense.

“Max?” Liz questioned him quietly. He tilted her head back, taking her mouth with his. He thought Liz tasted sweet, like chocolate. She stopped trying to figure out what was going on and gave in to the kiss. Max definitely had his tongue in her mouth and his hand on her ass pulling her closer. 

Finally pulling back, Max rumbles out a quiet. “Hi.”

“Hi. Max?” Liz breathlessly searched his eyes for a sign of what was going on. 

“You actually came.” Max leaned his forehead against hers.

“Well, I mean not yet but at this rate I probably will soon.” Liz laughed nervously.

“Liz, I almost killed a piece of shit at work today but when I started to do it, I worried about what you would think of me. What does that mean? Like I like you but I don’t understand the caring part. You’ve crawled under my skin and I think about you all the time.” Max rubbed his chest, disturbed by the weird ache. It wasn’t due to his heart surgery- it was something else. Max rubbed the spot harder with a furrowed brow.

“Max? Are you okay? Is something wrong with your heart?” Liz was concerned about him. He was acting strange.

“Yes. It is feeling things and I don’t like it.” Max wasn’t sure he would be able to calm down until he was grounded inside of her. Max took Liz’s hand and led her into his house. He guided her to his room while Liz played with the worn strap on her purse nervously. Her eyes widened at his expression. He looked almost feral. “I hope you weren’t planning on sleeping tonight because I need you.”

“And here I thought you just needed me for a little snuggle and a nap.” Liz smiled at him. She meant for her words to come out snarky but they are soft. “We don’t have to sleep. What do you need?”

Liz took three steps into the room followed closely by Max. He advanced on her, like a predator and she took a cautious step back until her back hit the bed. Max’s eyes were fiery with lust but he also looked angry. His fists were balled at his side. He flexed then released them when he caught her looking. Max looked like he’s about to lose control and Liz was excited- and a little wary. She could feel his tension crackling in the air. 

Liz’s gaze moved up to his eyes and she got trapped there. He was watching her like a panther or something. He leaned closer and his tongue slid across his lower lip hypnotizing Liz. She followed her instinct when he got closer and pounced him like a cat. They fall backwards onto the bed with an oof. He palmed her ass with one hand and pulled her back to his mouth by her hair with the other one. “I need you to ground me. Okay?”

“Okay.” Liz frantically started undoing the buttons on his shirt while he unceremoniously ripped her panties right off from under her dress. He needed her too much right now to worry about getting all of the clothes off. Max undoes his belt buckle and slid his belt out from his belt loops. He snapped it against the comforter and Liz eyed it warily when he didn’t just drop it there. “I don’t do spankings with belts.” She warned him. 

“What if I do?” Max slid it ominously against his palm. 

“Then you can hand that over and I’ll do my best not to feel bad about beating you with it.” Liz tried to say it with a straight face but ended up giggling.

The heavy mood dissipated and Max smiled. “Don’t worry, that’s not my thing. I’m more into pulling your hair.”

“I know, I like it.” Liz pressed her palm against his cheek and felt his jaw jump under her hand. “Are you okay?”

He turned his face toward her hand. “Yes. No. I don’t know. I really needed you here and you came.”

“I’ll always come when you need me, Max.”

Max ran his hand up her bare sternum, his thumb sweeping up and down along her throat nervously. “I need to be inside you right now.”

“Okay, Max. Then that’s where you should be.” The desire in Max’s eyes was a direct contrast to every tense muscle in his body. It made Liz want to ask more questions but she wasn’t sure he could handle any more truths for the day. And so she spent the night comforting him the best she could with her body.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz startled when she woke up the next morning to Max awake and staring at her. Laughing, she asked “What?”

“You looked so beautiful and peaceful. And you said you loved me.” Max moved a wayward lock of her hair behind her ear. 

“I do.” Liz whispered.

“Do you Uh, do you want a drawer?” Max asked her quietly.

“A drawer?” Liz wasn’t sure where he was going with this.

“Yeah. For when you sleepover. A drawer.” Max fidgeted nervously while she just gaped at him. “You could put clothes in it. Oh! And we can get you a toothpaste that doesn’t make you gag every morning like the cinnamon one does.”

Liz laughed joyfully. “Ok. Let’s start with a drawer.”

——————————

One month later, Liz dropped onto the couch next to Max with a bag of Funyuns and put her feet in his lap. Max leaned over and peered inside the bag. “What the hell are these things? Why do they smell like BO?”

Liz rolled her eyes. “They’re funyuns. Look! You can put them on your fingers like giant rings.”

Liz wiggled her fingers with their dried onion ring chips on them at him. Max just gaped at her, so Liz nibbled one off her finger and made a sound similar to the one she made when she was in the throws of bliss. Max stared at her mouth watching her chew. Liz swallowed, then took a sip of her diet cherry coke. As soon as she set her glass down, Max tackled her crunching the chips under her. Liz didn’t even realize he had gotten his knee between her legs until she rubbed against it. 

Max pressed his lips to hers, sniffing her. He backed off giving her a stink eye. Then he went in for another kiss, a little longer than the last one. He sucked on her lip, running his tongue along it then pulled back again. “Funyuns?”

“They’re the best. Me and Rosa always used to get them at the gas station when we were younger.”

Max went back to kissing her and slipped his tongue in her mouth. After a few seconds exploring her mouth with his tongue, Max broke the kiss and shook his head. “Nope. You need to brush your teeth. That tastes awful.”

For all his complaints, Max was still grinding against her. She felt how hard he was. He couldn’t have been that effected by her breath. “Just try one.” Liz wiggled her last Funyun clad finger in front of his lips. Max leaned closer and sniffed it, his nose wrinkling. “Just eat it.”

“I’d rather eat you.”

“You’d rather have vagina breath than onion breath?” Liz arched a dark eyebrow at him.

“If it’s yours, yes.”

“Open your mouth.” Liz giggled, pressing the Funyun on the end of her ring finger against his stubbornly closed lips until it broke and showered her in crumbs. Several of the crumbs landed below the deep V of her rose colored T-shirt.

“Oh! Look at that. Your shirt is dirty, it needs to go in the laundry.” Max snaked his hand under her top and pulled it up over her head. Liz laughed under him in her bright yellow bra. 

“I thought we were going to watch a movie?” Liz shook her head at his antics.

“We could make our own.” Max wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. Max pulled his blue shirt up over his head so they are both topless. “You make me happy, Liz. I love you. Maybe it is time for us to talk about you moving in.” 

The sudden change in topic from funyons to what was definitely headed towards couch sex to him finally declaring his love threw Liz. Baffled, she furrowed her brow in confusion. “You mean you want me to live with you?”

Max licked his lips nervously and nodded. “You sleep over here every night anyway. You only go back to my sister’s house any more to get clothes. It just makes sense. And I mean, you already have a drawer.”

He’s being so matter of fact that Liz couldn’t decide if he meant what he was saying. “Because it’s logical or because you want me here?” She asked.

“Because I want you here. Unless you’re not ready. You can just have some of your things here, your father’s and Isobel’s if you want to.” Max looked a little unsure of himself. 

“You’re positive you want me, all my things, and my Funyuns in your space all the time?” Liz eyed him speculatively. 

“I will deal with the Funyuns if it means you are here all the time.” Max kissed her lips tenderly. “It’s nice knowing you’ll be here when I come home.”

“You just like it when I meet you at the door naked when I beat you here.” Liz teased him. 

“That is the best way to come home- except for that time Michael was with me.”

Liz cringed. “He really got an eyeful.” All she had been wearing was a ribbon around her neck, tied in a little bow. Maria had given her shit for weeks. As soon as Michael had left, Max had had her put the ribbon back on and banged her until they were too exhausted to go any more. He did not like that his brother had seen his girl naked- at all.

Max growled. It was sexy and a little vulnerable because he knew she was toying with him. “So you’ll move in then?”

“Of course, Max. I’m so madly in love with you.”

“I love you, too. You’re the most beautiful thing about my life.” He answered her. 

Everything about her life with Max was intense, from the sex to the way they love each other. They had saved each other's lives and fallen in love again three times. Liz kept waiting for the feelings to fade but they never do. If anything, they grow stronger. Being with Max was like the first and last bite of her favorite dessert- full of giddy anticipation and satiated bliss. Whether they would be that way forever, Liz could only hope. But for now, they are ravenously in love.


End file.
